Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 1
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1! Today we embark on a great new adventure, to expand our ability to "magically" transform from a human into an animal! Twilight, a time when the day becomes night, is the ultimate example of a magical "in-between" time, between shadow and light! The animal we will become in our next Twilight Enchantment will be revealed over the next seven days! Each day, we will travel through the ages assimilating the knowledge and skills necessary to assume our next creature shape! You will be able to complete one quest each day and at the end of the seventh quest, you will have the ability to change into your new creature form! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Macaw Pin! Prizes Questions 1. A habitat is an area in which you would choose to live. As an animal, habitats must provide for specific needs. Some animals can live in a wide range of habitats and be quite adaptable. Despite finding a number of environments comfortable, the basic needs for an animal must still be met. Which of the following is not required for an ideal habitat for most animals? * Shelter * Food * Rock * Water 2. These basic needs will vary by animal depending upon their particular design. Many of these needs are shared by both prey and predator and each can find the same habitat suitable to their basic needs. Shelter is needed by predators to conceal them from not only their prey, but from their enemies. They also need an adequate location for raising their young, such as a den. Go to Ned Kelly's hideout in the Australian Outback, and say "That would be a great animal den!" 3. One of the main habitats for many creatures is grasslands. These types of areas are dominated by types of grasses as well as rush and sedge families of vegetation. Climate is important to grasslands, and this type of habitat usually is found in areas where there is an annual rainfall in what range? * 24 to 59 inches of annual rainfall * 2 to 20 * 100 plus * 75 to 90 4. Natural grasslands usually exist because there are some factors in the environment that keep woody growth to a minimum. Some areas may be more susceptible to fires or over grazing by wildlife. There could be conditions in the soil that inhibit the growth of woody plants such as low nutrient levels. Temperate grasslands are usually home to a wide variety of wildlife such as large herbivores and large predators. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge, and say: "There must be a lot of animals around here." 5. Another rich environment for many animals is a type of swamp called a mangrove swamp. The name "mangrove" refers to a type of environment existing on the edge of an intertidal area or estuary. There are a number of plant species found in this type of area that are "halophytic". What does this mean? * They are considered to be planted by angels * They are salt tolerant * They can survive in extreme desert conditions * They are carnivorous 6. Mangrove swamps are found in tropical and subtropical areas between 32 degrees north and 38 degrees south. Plants in Mangrove swamps have intertwining roots which may be exposed above the water. Their roots are designed to filter the salt water and to excrete salt through their leaves. These characteristics enable the plants to survive in an environment that is quite hostile to other kinds of plants. For predators, the high density of prey animals and high amount of vegetation act as a shelter to conceal their presence. Go to the inside of the Marshall's office in the Wild West, and say "Hidden!" 7. Forests are an ideal environment for large herbivores and many large predators. Some predators as well as prey are well camouflaged in the spotted or variant light of the forest floor. Coloration that enables an animal to conceal itself against a background of similar color is called Concealing Coloration. Coloration of animals that have spots, stripes or patterns that break up their outline so they can't be seen easily against a background is called what? * Desert camouflage * Disquise * Disruptive Coloration * Mimicry 8. The disruptive coloration is found in such animals as tigers, leopards, zebras, and some types of fish. Animals that use disguise coloration blend into their surroundings is such a way that they resemble something other than a food morsel. Many insects use this ploy such as a walking stick, and some leaf insects. Mimicry is when a non dangerous animal looks like or pretends to be a dangerous insect. Some snakes and moths use this type of camouflage. Go to the Victorian Park, and say "Camouflage?" 9. Rocky mountainous terrain can be a seemingly hostile environment that would not appeal to either prey or predator, however, that is far from true. What is the name given to an area that is occupied by a single predator? * Territory * City block * Mountain range * None of the above 10. Animals also inhabit areas of high rainfall called rain forests. These areas are home to a large percentage of all the animals in existence due to their lush growth, which is able to support large populations, and a wide diversity of animals. Go to the Castle Gate, and say: "There are a lot of places that animals like to live!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Rock 2. Go to Ned Kelly's hideout in the Australian Outback, and say "That would be a great animal den!" 3. 24 to 59 inches of annual rainfall 4. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge, and say: "There must be a lot of animals around here." 5. They are salt tolerant 6. Go to the inside of the Marshall's office in the Wild West, and say "Hidden!" 7. Disruptive Coloration 8. Go to the Victorian Park, and say "Camouflage?" 9. Territory 10. Go to the Castle Gate, and say: "There are a lot of places that animals like to live!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests